<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart to Heart by Umino_Saki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281456">Heart to Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umino_Saki/pseuds/Umino_Saki'>Umino_Saki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Amity says Luz's name A LOT, Blood and Injury, Boscha is only mentioned, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Kissing, Lilith tries to be a good aunt, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umino_Saki/pseuds/Umino_Saki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young love on the Boiling Isles can be messy... and bloody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart to Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. It's been a couple of years since I've written anything substantial. The Owl House was a show I've gotten into recently, and I absolutely love it! Anyway, I hope you enjoying reading this fanfiction. Make sure to leave criticism if you feel so inclined, I'm looking to improve my writing going forward. Special thanks to my brother for coming up with the title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Unspoken: "She can be so stupid, which I love."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Amity," Luz admitted to her friends, smiling sheepishly. "We're going out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one said anything as six pairs of stunned eyes were cast on Luz. Willow in particular looked ecstatic from the revelation, while Gus simply raised his hand. But before the illusionist could say anything, a flustered Amity spoke up first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Luz turned to Amity and spread her arms out. "Of course we are! We've, like, held hands and cuddled a bunch of times, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity's jaw dropped. "Luz, you do that with literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! You do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz gave Amity a confused look. "Well, what about all the dates we've gone on, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Da- dates!? " Amity spluttered. "What, the book club? You never said they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dates</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Secret</span>
  </em>
  <span> book club."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um..." Luz retracted her thoughts in a blur. "But if they weren't dates, what do you call it when you hang out with your girlfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girlfre- you never even confessed to me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... didn't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity continued to stare at Luz, utterly flabbergasted. Luz herself was uncharacteristically contemplative for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Oh!" Luz perked up in realization before dropping back down. "I guess I didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz..." Willow narrowed her eyes in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Man, that's Luz for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shrunk back a bit, anxiously fidgeting with her fingers. "Sooo... I'm guessing what happened on Grom Night wasn't some... unspoken thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighed buried her face in her hands. She couldn't tell if her ears were burning from embarrassment or frustration. Maybe it was both.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Unspoken thing?' I can't believe it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Amity could believe it, and that was the worst part. All of that angst. All that worrying over whether Luz felt the same way or not, and it turned out that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> but chose not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity, I'm so sorry," Luz frantically apologized. "But, um, does this mean we're... </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> girlfriends?" Luz's lips pursed into a pitiful frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity felt her frustration melting away, and confidence took its place. She couldn't help but marvel at how adorably stupid the human looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said that you dummy." And with that, the witchling leaned in and kissed her silly. It might've not been the exact circumstance she was hoping for, but when Luz kissed her back, she found it hard to care about any of that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Indulgence: "As long as it's a secret club."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ideally, the library should've been completely barren after closing time, and yet two witches could be heard giggling away deep within Amity's secret hideaway, although ever since Luz came along, it slowly became one she shared with the human-now-turned-girlfriend. Just the thought was enough to send butterflies through Amity's belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Foolish child!" Luz slid menacingly across the floorboards, her hands bent in snake-like motions. "I could swallow you whole!" Across from her was Amity, who was dramatically posed in a heroic stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not underestimate me, Gildersnake, for I am the Good Witch Azura, warrior of peace!" The witchling smirked mischievously before raising a pillow over her head. "Now eat this, sucka!" She lunged forward and smushed the pillow on Luz's face, earning a yelp from the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! My only weakness - </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddles</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Luz sneered on the last word, swiftly wrapping her arms around Amity's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wah! No fair, Luz!" Amity retorted bashfully, despite her widening smile. Luz matched it, briefly lifting her girlfriend with her weak nerd arms before falling onto some nearby bean bags. The two witches burst into a fit of laughter and cuddles, basking in their shared warmth and the feeling of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes of laughter gave way to serenity as the two witches gazed blissfully at one another. A part of Amity felt silly from getting lost in those beautiful hazel-browns, but, thankfully, a much bigger part of herself relished in how happy and secure it made her feel. It was such a refreshing feeling from acting studious all the time. Her reputation and family name often required she keep up appearances, but with Luz, it was impossible to keep a straight face, figuratively and literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Amity..." Luz whispered in such a way that Amity felt her insides turn to mush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her heart sac could pound any harder, Amity swore Luz would hear it. Was it too soon to call this feeling love?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity's heart skipped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her eyes widened as she gawked at the now panicking human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! It just kinda slipped out and I didn't mean to-" Luz hid her face with her hands and turned away in embarrassment. "It's only been a couple of months, I shouldn't have said that someone please kill me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz, it's okay!" Amity brought her face close to the human. "It's okay." Her hands gently pried away Luz's, and aside from how flushed her girlfriend was, she noticed in her eyes a glint of yearning that wasn't there before. The witchling bit her lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's so cute!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too." Just saying those words lit a spark in her chest, and when Luz kissed her fiercely, that spark burst forth like a thousand fire glyphs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment they part, all the human could utter was "Wow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Wow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was certain from how those hazel-browns sparkled that Luz was feeling the same way.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nightmares: "I'll be your fearless champion!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity ran as fast she could, trying to ignore the sheer exhaustion wearing away at her body. By the time she had finally caught up, she could already taste blood in her mouth and the salt of her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz was standing before the portal to the human realm. Flinching from the sound her name, the human slowly turned around, sadness written over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity ran up and wrapped her arms around Luz in a tight hug. "Please don't leave. Stay here with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz stiffened, her fingers gripping the front of Amity's shirt. Her lips part, a soft intake of air, before meeting her girlfriend's eyes. "I can’t."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? I don't want a life without you. I want you here." Amity begged desperately as she rested her forehead against Luz's. "Please, I need you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shakes her head. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can move on, Amity. You have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't, Luz, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Luz faded through Amity's arms and into the portal, disappearing without a trace. The witchling reached out uselessly, crying out into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, don’t go! Please! Don’t leave me here don’t leave me don’t-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity wakes up drenched in sweat. She could barely make out the tattered roof of Luz's bedroom through her tears and the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Luz call out her name beside her, browns filled with concern and worry. The human was snuggling close enough that Amity could hear her breathe. She felt the sting of her tears, her heart sac pounding, and remembered - Luz was still here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz," her voice trembled as she buried herself into her girlfriend's chest. "Luz!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, it's okay," Luz soothed. She held Amity close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm still here, it was just a nightmare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go," Amity sobbed, clutching onto Luz's shirt as her tears soaked into it. "Don't leave me all alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't. I'm your fearless champion, remember?" Luz kissed away Amity's tears, her voice filled with sincerity and warmth like always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dying: "I'm sorry, Luz! I should have fought my own battle!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt to breathe. Luz figured she might have a broken rib or two. When she looked down, however, she noticed the front of her uniform was drenched in blood. And it was spreading.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh... that can't be good...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Although her mind was hazy, she could barely make out muffled sounds before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...Lu...z...!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew this voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amity?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz!" Amity cried out, crouched next to Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz was dying, gasping weakly with her eyes squeezed shut from the excruciating pain. Amity had already cast a healing spell, but her inexperience with such magic was limiting its effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luz, I need you to stay with me. Say something!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz's only response was a silent cry of agony. Amity took off her cloak and pressed it against the bleeding wound on Luz's abdomen. Luz's condition was worsening by the second, her pulse rapidly drumming beneath the witchling's palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's bleeding so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do humans have so much blood? If only I knew more healing spells!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ami... ty…" Luz huffed, her eyes barely opening. They were glazed with pain and fear. Amity felt hot tears spilling down her cheeks, desperate for the magic to heal quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Luz, I'm here!" Amity reassured. "You're going to be okay, I promise. Just focus on my voice. Focus on me, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A... mi..." Luz struggled to speak again. Her pupils barely flickering with the shine Amity had spent ages getting lost in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The healing magic isn't working.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I'm here, Luz." Keeping one hand pressed on her cloak, Amity reached down to cup Luz's cheek, shivering at how cold it felt. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Luz was never cold, only warm and bright, and full of love. "I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be okay, just..." her voice trembled, panic seizing her with all the signs that Luz wasn't okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz opened her mouth but didn't have the strength to respond. Her pulse, no longer erratic, was slowing with every beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just... don't leave me, okay?" Amity caressed Luz's cheek as her body became wracked with sobs. "I love you, Luz. Please don't leave me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost didn't notice Luz's faint tugging at her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L-Luz?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity glanced down to see Luz scribble something in the dirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A glyph?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It only took another second before she realized what it was. "The healing glyph!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded weakly as her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity fumbled for Luz's torn up notepad that laid in arm's reach. The pen was nowhere to be seen, so she used faint fire magic to copy the glyph onto the paper, taking care not to burn up the notepad. She tore out the page as soon as it was done and pressed it against Luz's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please work," she pleaded, silently praying to the Titan for strength. "Come back, Luz, please..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly, incredible magic was surging through the glyph, as though it were responding to Amity's feelings, enveloping Luz's body with a powerful blue aura. The magic worked its course, stopping the bleeding and immediately healing the wound on her abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was in awe at the miracle before her. She could feel Luz's warmth returning along with the quickening pulse of her once-fading heartbeats. "Luz...?" she begged quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz gasped loudly, which was followed by rapid and shallower breaths as her body began replenishing what it needed to survive. She clutched onto Amity's arms as her breaths evened out, the pain slowly subsiding from her body. At last, her eyes opened to meet Amity's; hazel-browns meeting amber, shining brightly like they always have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L-Luz! Luz!" Amity cried out in relief, throwing herself over Luz and pulled her into a desperate, yet, comforting hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity..." Luz's voice was unsteady yet reassuring. She returns the embrace, her arms clumsily wrapping themselves around the small of Amity's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sobbed into Luz's shoulder, basking in her familiar warmth; the feeling of her chest rising and falling against her own;  all of those signs that Luz was still here and alive. Her Luz was alive, and she would not let her go until she was sure it stayed that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Amity. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity gasped, easing back enough to meet Luz's eyes. Despite her fatigue, the human gave her a smile that </span>
  <em>
    <span>melted</span>
  </em>
  <span> her heart, as though all was right in the world again, and the witchling couldn't stop herself from smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such an idiot."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>